Patient transfer apparatuses (e.g., stair chairs, stretchers, wheelchairs, etc.) may be adapted to transport patients up or down an incline, such as stairs. In many instances, it may be difficult or impossible for individuals to travel up or down stairs on their own. In situations where stairs are the only viable option to navigate between floors, such as outdoor staircases or buildings without elevators, patient transfer apparatuses may be employed. These allow one or more operators to move a patient up or down stairs in a safe and controlled manner.
Patient transfer apparatuses may make use of a track that contacts the stairs, supporting at least a portion of the weight of the patient and allowing the patient transfer apparatus to transition between stairs. This track may be deployed by moving it backwards, away from the apparatus. In the deployed position, the track may occupy a significant amount of space, which may present challenges in moving the apparatus through confined spaces.